


In a Few Years

by blueberry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Awkward First Times, Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Kink Meme, M/M, Ten Year Bazooka, Timeline What Timeline, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten-years-later Gokudera is, in many ways, all too different from the guy Yamamoto had thought he knew so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Few Years

**Author's Note:**

> [Request](http://khrmeme.livejournal.com/520.html?thread=99080#t99080): In a switch from the norm, Yama/TYL!Gokudera or TYL!Goku/Yama - Unexpected fondness. Bonus points if it's in the time when TYL Goku shows up in the past ^^
> 
> This fic has very little to do with the canon version of TYL - it's a little AU for the sake of kink meme PWP.

 

"You've never had a photo taken where you're out of a uniform, your favourite drink is ... what was it at this point, milk, the only English you can be depended on to remember is that stupid ballgame song, and..." The man leaning against Tsuna's desk looked down irritably at Yamamoto. "Can't you get a weird tattoo somewhere out of sight so we don't have to prove things like this?"

Yamamoto stared at the familiar lines of his frown and then at Tsuna. "It really is Gokudera!"

Tsuna flailed at him, but a lot less than Yamamoto would have expected of him under the circumstances. He was keeping so calm you could almost believe he was used to unexpected time-travellers. "You recognised him when you first saw him! Why is it hard to believe now?" Tsuna said.

"But then you pointed out how tall he is! It wasn't like I could keep thinking it was Gokudera after that. " Yamamoto turned back to stare at the strange and familiar adult version of Gokudera. "How'd you do it?"

"I'm from ten years in the future. Seriously, it's true. I'm doing experiments with time travel, and seem to have made a couple of mistakes when I made adjustments to ... the machinery."

"Wow!" said Yamamoto, and struggled to keep from saying it a second time. He was nearly gaping at Gokudera with his mouth hanging open, but if he did it would lead to a long rant about how dumb he was, and this was not the moment for it. "I didn't know you were _that_ smart!"

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm not." Gokudera shrugged irritably. "I'm pretty sure all I managed to do was set that damn bazooka to keep me here for fifty hours rather than five minutes."

That got rid of Yamamoto's urge to stare and stare at him, because it started feeling like this must be a prank after all. "Bazooka?"

"Ah!" said Tsuna. "Ahaha! Not like Lambo's ten-year-later bazooka! Because it would be silly if that thing could really make you travel in time!"

Gokudera sighed, then snickered. "Right, of course. The ten-year-bazooka is just a toy!" he said, and then he reached out - and ruffled Yamamoto's hair. He was hardly ever in a good enough mood to do that! But it was better than having an angry adult Gokudera, who probably _did_ carry dynamite instead of fireworks by now. "I call my time machine a bazooka in honour of that 'silly toy' Lambo was always carting around. My little joke." He rolled his eyes, then turned to Tsuna. "That said, it's not funny that I'm stuck here. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, Tenth."

"You don't have to be, honestly!" Tsuna put his hands up in awkward protest, looking embarrassed at how respectful the adult was being. "Anyway, that's why we decided to tell you the truth about all this, Yamamoto. There isn't any room left here in my house, so we were wondering if Gokudera-kun - I mean, Gokudera-san could stay at your place while he's in this time. If your dad doesn't mind..."

"We could tell him I'm the cousin of my younger self," said Gokudera. "Something like that."

Yamamoto grinned, excited. "This is so cool! Sure, my old man won't mind. I definitely--whoa, kid--!"

Ten seconds later, Reborn had Yamamoto and Gokudera standing by the back door, both dizzy, and very sternly told them to play nice and get out of the way before Maman saw them and asked awkward questions. The kid had kindly provided, from out of absolutely nowhere, a few changes of clothing for Gokudera. This included a tie and a black jacket to replace those he'd left in the future, completing the formal-looking outfit he was wearing.

Yamamoto looked at the rest of clothes draped over Gokudera's arm. "Nice dress," he said as they started walking, and laughed. "The kid really does want you to be prepared for anything."

"How does he even know my size?" Gokudera said, unnerved as he checked the dress's label.

"Is the pot plant costume in the right size too?"

Gokudera stopped looking through the clothes. "I'd rather not find out."

Yamamoto's looked him over, taking in the polished leather shoes with their well worn creases, the glasses that Gokudera had tucked into the breast pocket of his jacket, and all the earrings. He liked those - they made the man seem like he was the same Gokudera after all. "So you weren't working on the time machine at a laboratory, right? You look like you were at some fancy business meeting."

"I was in my workshop. I wear what I like in there." Gokudera frowned. "It's lucky we don't have any meetings scheduled for the next two days. My younger self shouldn't inconvenience the Tenth too much right now. I hope."

Yamamoto's face lit up. "You still know Tsuna in ten years' time? Am I around too?"

Gokudera smiled. "Yeah. You're around."

"What are we doing? Is it cool?" He felt himself getting into the kind of pumped-up mood that would make Gokudera yell and not answer properly. With the normal Gokudera that was okay - it was usually fun - but he felt kind of ridiculous next to the adult Gokudera in his suit.

To his surprise, Gokudera didn't yell. The smile even lingered around the edges of his mouth. "Don't do anything stupid for the next ten years and you'll be there to find out."

"I don't think I could do anything that dumb," he said (and added to himself, always remembering that day Tsuna had saved him, _again_ ).

Gokudera got a longsuffering look. "You'd be surprised." Then he grinned at Yamamoto, and they laughed at the joke together.

It was a surprise how strange it was.

He thought about it after dinner, while he lounged about his room as Gokudera had a bath. His dad had barely paid attention to the cousin cover story - isn't it funny that Gokudera-san dropped by for visit right when Gokudera-kun happened to go out of town, ha-ha - in his eagerness to treat a guest well. This Gokudera had got along with his dad way more easily than the younger version did. It was a lot like the way that Gokudera was with him. It was nice, but ... different. The older Gokudera told jokes he and Yamamoto could both laugh at, and didn't say a word against staying at his house. The younger Gokudera would have been really loud about how he'd prefer to stay at Tsuna's.

Yamamoto flipped through a comic book without paying it much attention, settling deeper into the pillows stacked at the head of his bed. He was glad that in ten years time, he and Gokudera would be able to get along and have it be easy like this. But what did it mean about right now? Did it mean the young Gokudera was serious about being annoyed at him all the time? Did he really want Yamamoto to leave him alone?

Maybe they weren't friends. Ten years, and maybe _then_ they'd be friends like he'd always thought they were. Yamamoto dropped the comic book over the side of the bed and frowned into his thoughts.

\--

The bath helped Gokudera to submerge lingering feelings of guilt and frustration. There was nothing he could do about this situation but wait for it to be over. Besides that, he was sick of trying to figure out whatever the hell it was the Bovino famiglia had done to that bazooka. He called to mind all the times when Tsuna had said he needed to take more breaks, and virtuously sank into relaxation and hot water.

It occurred to him that maybe he was a little too relaxed as he walked into Yamamoto's bedroom with only a towel around his waist, and Yamamoto sat up and blinked at him from the bed. The younger him wouldn't have felt comfortable doing this. Whatever. Yamamoto had never been the kind of guy to be bothered by it.

Except... Something occurred to Gokudera, and he stopped pulling the pyjamas out of his stack of folded clothing. He turned slightly, and from the corner of his eye saw that Yamamoto's eyes had got even wider, and the boy was trying to stare surreptitiously at _him_.

Gokudera grinned. "You already have that crush on me?"

Yamamoto made incoherent noises - some protest, some assent, mostly embarrassment. It was satisfying, when he thought back to how annoyingly collected Yamamoto had always been when they were kids.

He removed the towel around his waist slower than it warranted and made a show out of drying his hair, even though he'd already done so in the bathroom. He glanced over his shoulder, and grinned wider at the sight of Yamamoto staring openly. "Want to do something about it?"

"Huh?" said Yamamoto. He couldn't seem to close his mouth.

Gokudera turned around, slinging the towel round his neck, and watched Yamamoto's eyes go up and down and his cheeks get redder. Yamamoto tried to speak, but the only sound he made was a deep sigh.

"Do you want to do something about that crush of yours?" Gokudera repeated. "Indulge it a bit?"

Yamamoto looked at him with the same frank stare he'd have in later years. It was always a little embarrassing, but Gokudera had got used to it. Even though he was a teenager, Yamamoto didn't go back to ogling, instead staring into Gokudera's face like he could barely believe something so amazing.

Gokudera refused to say that Yamamoto was cute. It would come back to haunt him.

He chucked the towel away and sauntered closer. "Is that a yes?"

Yamamoto swallowed visibly. "Yes. Um, please. Yes."

It was too bad he'd just bathed, but what the hell. Gokudera straddled Yamamoto on the bed, smirking as he went for the fly of his trousers. "Get rid of that shirt."

Yamamoto's cock was already paying a healthy amount of attention to proceedings, and Gokudera felt himself catching right up at the sight. He sighed when he glanced up, distracted as he tugged underwear and pants off ankles by the sight of Yamamoto's torso. Only the oldest scars were there; compared to what would come, they were hardly worth mentioning. It was good to see, also, that Yamamoto already looked strong.

He tossed the clothes and moved forwards. Yamamoto sat propped up against pillows, so Gokudera had to bend only a bit to mash their mouths together. With Yamamoto at this age kissing would be a mess, so he might as well make it the best kind of mess, with a little biting and fighting. The kisses were sloppy and eager like they rarely were anymore, and he couldn't help smiling into it. Yamamoto barely noticed, because Gokudera ran a hand down his chest, down his belly and _further down_ and _almost there_ and then darted back up to pinch a hard nipple.

Yamamoto made a noise that meant he loved it, but then said, "Hey, no fair!" Gokudera laughed.

"Hey, yourself. Get your hands off my shoulders. _Do_ something."

It was just as well he'd had the bath, after all, because if he'd been dressed Yamamoto would probably have been confounded by buttons and zippers for minutes on end. His hands couldn't stay still, sliding everywhere in eagerness. "Gokudera," he said, like someone on the verge of a great adventure.

"Want to go all the way?" His hand slipped around Yamamoto's thigh and squeezed his backside.

"Aah-!" Yamamoto looked at him with wide eyes, and Gokudera grinned back a challenge. "I..." Yamamoto squirmed under his touch, red-faced, unsure, but he couldn't look away from Gokudera's grin. "Okay. Okay."

Gokudera grabbed the bottle of lotion off Yamamoto's bedside cabinet and squeezed a glob into his hand, then slicked it over Yamamoto's fingers. "I'll show you what to do."

"But then wouldn't I be... Hey, I didn't mean - um. You can ... do it the other way around. I can take it," said Yamamoto, frowning like he'd been insulted.

"Think what you're complaining about," Gokudera said.

"But I _can_ —"

"You _will_ take it. Repeatedly. Trust me." Gokudera grinned wolfishly. "But for now it could be easier."

"Really?" Like all his dreams had come true at once. Well, he was at the age where that was probably mostly true.

"It's your birthday present this year," said Gokudera. "Otherwise I'm pretty sure you'll just get week-old takeout."

Yamamoto put his arms around Gokudera's neck and kissed him with a breath of laughter. What a _kid_. If it wasn't for the fact that he often acted a lot like this ten years later, Gokudera would have felt guilty. He grabbed Yamamoto's slicked-up hand and pulled it down, parting his thighs with his other hand.

"One finger at first. Get _in_ , since when were you shy?"

"This is so weird," Yamamoto said into his shoulder, and got distracted kissing him there and up along his neck.

"Second finger. Pay attention!" He pushed Yamamoto away a bit as the boy discovered that he could move closer and straddle Gokudera's thighs to press their arousals together with explorative thrusts.

All that enthusiasm. It made Gokudera eager in turn, and he said, "Third finger in - and out, and in - good. That's fine. And now..." He pushed Yamamoto back again and positioned himself on hands and knees on the bed, clutching the sides of the narrow mattress. "You know what to do."

Yamamoto practically fell on him, and he smiled as he looked over his shoulder to watch as Yamamoto guided himself in with one hand. The boy winced as he pushed in, not breathing.

"Don't come yet," Gokudera said, though he didn't have high hopes. "Try and keep going a while." He might not even mind, though, if it was over soon; as he felt that pleasant stretch and burn of Yamamoto entering him more fully, he stared as Yamamoto's lip quivered even though he bit it, brows drawn down in concentration over his heavy-lidded eyes. Cute. Handsome, even. He wouldn't say it.

"Go harder," Gokudera suggested.

"But then I'm gonna come." Yamamoto's voice was coiled tight, and punctuated with a thrust equally careful and restrained. Gokudera propped himself up on one elbow, got his balance, and wrapped his free hand around his shaft with an appreciative sigh.

"Okay, slow," he agreed.

Achingly slow, his hand moving in time with Yamamoto's thrusts, the hands on his hips relaying trembles of tension along with Yamamoto's thighs as they brushed his. "Gokudera," Yamamoto said helplessly, all of a sudden, and came with a violence that didn't match their pace. His body arched over Gokudera's, tense as a bow, and then Yamamoto tumbled off him, breathing hard and eyes bleary.

Gokudera turned onto his back and changed the pace of his hand to what he'd wanted, hard and fast, and even if he imagined a couple of the kind of thrusts he wished Yamamoto had given, he saw that overwhelmed, intent face from a moment ago.

As soon as he was done, Yamamoto shifted closer, and Gokudera moved towards the wall to give him room. They negotiated silently for the pillows, pulling and prodding until they were each comfortable. The space offered by the futon on the floor would have been nice, but the bed was softer, so Gokudera was already drifting off when there was an announcement from beside him.

"Gokudera. I'm going to ask something. Don't hit me."

He bit back a laugh. The older Yamamoto would probably love to use that disclaimer sometimes. "Then don't say anything stupid."

"I'm serious," Yamamoto said, so low and intense he sounded angry.

Gokudera put his arm over his eyes and said, "Ask, then."

A pause, and then Yamamoto blurted out: "Do you like me?"

"Not particularly," said Gokudera. "Give it a couple of years." He sat up and cupped Yamamoto's face with both hands to turn his face and kiss him lightly, sweetly.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto said, voice cracking in the middle of it.

He snorted as Yamamoto gaped at him, open-mouthed and bug-eyed. "That's the dumbest face I've seen even on you. I'm going to sleep." He lay down with his head on his crossed arms and smiled as Yamamoto began to laugh, astonished and satisfied.


End file.
